


The Passing of the Avatar

by Ember_Lee



Series: The Stories Our People Sung Of [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Lee/pseuds/Ember_Lee
Summary: Katara and Aang's final farwellPart of the Stories Our People Sung Of collection





	The Passing of the Avatar

The human body is amazing isn’t it? It gives this illusion of being superior, of being the toughest thing on earth, tougher than Ba Sing Se’s walls even, but it’s so, so inferior. A slight drop or rise in core temperature, and we’re dead. An infected wound that remains untreated and we’re dead. Blood cells that can be penetrated by viruses that use these cells to replicate and in some cases cause our deaths. Yeah, the human body is amazing.  


So, seeing you encased in sheets and pillows, battling with every breath, I can’t help but laugh Aang. Oh don’t give me that look. I’m not going crazy in my old age. It’s just, that after all these years, I had been trying to protect you from those unseen death wishes, when you were slowly dying anyway.  
What? I-yes I know that we’re all slowly dying, but I meant as in…yeah.  
That iceberg. It was like a double sided blade wasn’t it? On one hand, it saved your and Appa all those years ago, but at the same time, it was draining you. I would have never have guessed it in those first few months I knew you sweetie. You were filled with such energy and enthusiasm. Remember penguin sledding? The light in your eyes when you sailed down the cliff, it’s something I had hoped you’d never lose. But, Aang darling, you nearly did.  
Hmm? Yeah I’m ok. It’s just sad reminiscing. I know, I know. If it’s making me sad I should stop, but Aang, I need to.  
Sokka and I were going through the family pictures the other day, and it brought back so many memories. Did he tell you we found that picture he painted of us all after the war? The one where I look like Momo and Suki could fire bend?  
Haha, yes that one.  
The kids saw it. Tenzin just shook his head and wallowed in disbelief- I know. He’s always been so serious. I wonder where he got that from hmm?  
Ha.  
Huh? I do smile darling, I always smile.  
Ok, maybe not as readily as I use to, but neither do you. It’s just….yeah, it pains me these days.  
Anyway, we were going through the pictures and though there’s plenty of when we were all grown up, and had the kids, and our travels around the world with the Harmony Restoration Movement, I wished we had more of our first travels. Like when you rode those Elephant Koi fish, or, or the time we first went to the Northern Air Temple.  
Yeah, I know you’ve done all of those again, and we have pictures to prove it Aang, it’s just, not the same as before.  
What was that?  
Oh, yeah, that. I was getting there, I was getting there. Sheesh, for a dying man you’re rather demanding.  
When we were in the desert- I know. It was a painful time for you and you don’t really want to remember it, but bear with me Aang. There were some moments during that time that I wish we could have documented. Like when Sokka first had cactus juice. Maybe even some of the times during our stay during the big city. Defiantly that time when you were reunited with Appa. And then in the fire nation. That look of joy on your face, the one I hadn’t seen in so long, when Toph got you and Sokka into scamming. Yeah, I hated it, but even I had to admit you looked happy.  
But that’s the thing Aang. You gave this air of being happy, of childlike innocence, that I just didn’t want you to grow up. I wanted what was best for you. So every time you got hurt, or felt trodden on, I just had to do something to pick you back up again, anything to see you whirl by on your air scooter. I just had to see you smile like when we were sledding. Maybe I don’t have the same wit or humour as Toph or Sokka, but they’re in a league of their own. Maybe I couldn’t bring that same childish relief you got through air bending through my water bending teachings, but I could never- and still can’t- stand to see you upset.  
What I’m trying to say sweetie, is that I love you, and I would do anything for you. So whether it’s reminding you of times gone or just holding your brittle body close at night, I’m here to ease the pain, to inflict the same sense of hope you gave me. Aang, I’d do anything for you, I- _sniff_ w-what? Of course I’m crying you old fool! I’m pouring my heart out to you, and you laugh?  
Geeez, my brother and Toph really have rubbed off on you haven’t they? Don’t give me that smile! Ha, don’t, don’t! Ok, ok! I relent! See? I’m smiling now. Yes, my tears are drying. See, all gone.  
But seriously Aang.  
Despite everything, I tried to make sure you never fell. If I ever saw you slipping, I always tried my best to catch you in time. Even now, when I know I’m fighting a losing battle, I’m trying desperately not to let your life slip away between my fingers. We’ve been through a lot together, and I’ve always stood by your side, and I always will. Now listen to me Aang, and listen carefully. I know you’re struggling here, I know it’s getting hard to breathe. But, please Aang, just hold on, just…just hold on a little longer.  
Can you hear me Aang?  
Yes?  
Ok, just tell me one thing Aang, before I fully lose my grip- did you live your life to the fullest? Cause I can’t let you go knowing you didn’t. No, I don’t mean all your accomplishments to the world. I mean to you. Aang, stay awake. Tell me Aang, did you live out your life like you had planned? Avatar and responsibilities to the side, did you?

You did?

Oh sweetie, I know you did. It’s just, I wanted to hear you say it, and to truly mean it.  
Yeah I know you’ve got to go, but a small part of me just can’t let that happen Aang. Selfish isn’t it? But where the human body is weak, the mind and heart is selfish and unrelenting. I’ll tell you what. You, you go. Let your Avatar spirit go to wherever it has to next reside, but y-you go. Me? I-I’ll be fine. I’ll stay here and help where I’m still needed. Just know, just know that I’ll stand up for- I’ll stand up with you…forever. Cause I’m not going to let you fall Aang. Not while I’m holding you like this. Now go. I’ll tell them you said goodbye. No, I’ll tell them that you said until we meet again, cause we will see you again Aang. Go now, rest easy my love, I’ll watch over you.  
What- oh Aang, _sniff_ , I love you too. 

See? _Sniiiff_ , s-see my love? I-it wasn’t that hard was it? R-remember me my darling, wait for me. I-I’ll keep guarding you. I’ll never you let you fall. I’ll, I’ll stand with you f-f-for- oh Aang! _A-a-aannng._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
